


Afraid Of The Past

by Iost



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Forgot some tags, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong/Blake Belladona Friendship, Past Child Abuse, Self-Hatred, Team SSSN vs Team NDGO, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle with team NDGO and team SSSN was more violent than expected. Neptune gets dragged into the water, in the tournament, by one of team NDGOs members. Neptune then gets horrible memories, and flashbacks, about why he is afraid of water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid Of The Past

**Author's Note:**

> No WiFi  
> On phone

“Oh no.”

“Hey, what's wrong with Neptune?”

“Neptune's… afraid of the water.”

~

It was all Dew’s fault. She had dragged him out into the water, and started fighting him. Neptune tried to fight back, he really did. But he didn't notice Octavia come up behind him, and hit him in the back with her weapon.

Oh god, it hurts.

He falls into the water on his side limply, he tries to get up, but he can't. The water. Oh god, water. He hears Dew and Octavia chuckle, and go to fight the rest of his team.

No, no, no, he has to get up. He has to fight them. Neptune pushes himself up slightly, he feels himself getting pulled back down. His arms break his weight, and falls face first into the water.

Neptune squeezes his eyes shut, and struggles to get back up. He opens his mouth and screams, with pain shoots up his back.

Fucking Octavia.

He only realizes he lost all the air in his lungs, when he can't scream anymore. Then... darkness.

-flashback-

Sun, Neptune, and Blake were walking around town, close to the ocean. Blake had noticed Neptune glancing at the water nervously.

“Hey, Sun. What's wrong with Neptune?” Sun glances at Neptune, and then looks back at Blake.

“Oh, he's afraid of the water.” Neptune makes a squawking noise.

“Thanks for telling the world, Sun!” Neptune snaps, Sun smirks slightly, then takes Neptune's hand in his.

“It's only Blake. And she won't tell anybody. Right Blake?” Blake nods shortly, and smirks at Sun and Neptune's combined hands. She knew it.

“See?” Sun says, Neptune stutters, and then basically screeches, “Not comforting!” Sun laughs slightly.

It was silent for a couple of minutes. A kid almost ran into Blake, with her ice cream cone. But they were all saved from that mess.

“Why is he afraid of the water?” Blake asks, she doesn't judge Neptune for not liking water, she hated it. But that's probably because she's a cat Faunus.

Sun frowns slightly, before he answers. “Um, I actually don't know.” He looks at the blue haired boy, “Hey Nep, why are you afraid of the water? You never told me.”

Neptune looks shocked for a moment, but then looks down, and mumbles, “I'd rather talk about that in private.”

Sun nods, “Okay, Blake?” The Faunus’ stare at each other. Blake shrugs, “I don't care.”

The trio make it to team SSSNs dorm room, without any trouble. Scarlet and Sage are playing video games.

“Ooh, a girl.” Scarlet says sarcasticly, making Sage snort softly and roll his eyes. Sun smirks, winking at his other two teammates, which instantly makes Sage’s character die, and Scarlet burst out laughing.

Sun, Neptune, and Blake then go into a different room, so they don't distract the other two.

Neptune instantly walks to the window, looking out to the ocean. Sun closes the door behind Blake, chuckling softly.

“Boys, am I right?” Sun asks, talking about Sage and Scarlet, Blake just stares at Sun blankly.

“No? Okay.” Sun coughs, blushing profoundly. Then, both Sun and Blake turn towards Neptune, giving him their full attention. Neptune clears his throat.

“I'm not gonna ease into it, unlike other people. I'm just gonna flat out say it. My parents were abusive. My father was a drunk, and my mother had a disease. They hurt me, physically and emotionally. When I was five, my mother pushed me into the ocean, when we were walking on the rocks. I didn't know how to swim, I called for her to help me as I slowly sank to the bottom. She didn't do anything... she just... watched. I was lucky to have a Faunus come save me. That's how I gained respect for them. It wasn't the only time my mom tried to drown me, though, but I'm not getting into detail with that. My mother died when I was ten, that's when my father's drinking got worse. He started pushing my head into sinks full of water, started trying to drown me in the bathtub, he once shoved my head in boiling water. I was thankful it wasn't completely boiling yet. Or else I wouldn't be as hot as I am today.” Neptune smirks softly, then frowns.

“My dad died, when I turned fourteen. Alcohol killed him, they say. But, I know what actually happened to him. I know everything.” The blue haired boy, feels a single tear fall down his face. He wipes it away, quickly.

“I never learned how to swim, too afraid they'd come back to drown me again... and succeed on killing me...” Neptune trails off, like he was going to say something else, but deciding not to.

“So, yeah, that's why I'm afraid of water.” He finishes lamely, daring himself to not look at the Faunus’.

Blake frowns softly, she feels terrible about what happened, to her friend. “I'm sorry, Neptune.” She says, frowning even more, when Neptune laughs.

“Nah, it's fine. Not your fault. I deserved it.” He says, still laughing slightly. Blake sees Sun’s tail twitch, angrily.

Sun walks up to Neptune, and grabs both of his hands. “Dude... you didn't deserve any of that. At all. Don't ever think you did.”

They smiles sadly at each other, and then Sun pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. Sun waves his hand at the other Faunus, signaling for her to join. She does.

-end flashback-

Neptune’s eyes roll back, as he tries to open his eyes. Only to squeeze them shut again. Why was he in the water? He hears something, he thinks. Sun? It has to be.

Sun is screaming Neptune's name, yelling at him to get up. At least, he thinks that's what Sun is doing. He can't tell.

The blue haired boy tries to get up, but feels his body fall back into the water. He tries to start screaming again, only for more water to invade his lungs. They're here.

Sun runs up to Neptune, and drags him out of the water. Neptune is heavy in his arms. The Faunus drops the boy onto the ground, only to straddle him and start yelling.

Neptune hears Sun yelling at him, but no one else. Not Scarlet, Sage, team NDGO, or the crowd. Only Sun.

He soon finds out, that it was only quiet because, everyone was watching Sun trying to get Neptune to breath again.

Sun’s yelling dies down, and he soon starts to do CPR, because Neptune isn't breathing, and he looks dead. And Sun can't have that, because who’s Sun without Neptune?

After what feels like decades, Neptune takes a raspy breath, and starts choking on his words. He doubts anyone understands, but Sun seems to get what he's trying to say, and shushes him instantly.

“Shh, shh, calm down. It's okay. They're gone. They're not here. It's just you and me. Sun and Neptune. Shh, shh.” Sun whispers, squeezing Neptune’s body in what is supposed to be a hug, but they're both too shaky to actually hold each other up.

The crowd is cheering, but neither of them notice. Neptune is more focused on Sun's voice, and Sun is more focused on trying to get his Neptune to understand that his parents aren't here.

That it's just them. No one else is there. Just Sun and Neptune. And just Neptune and Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. Thoughts? Missing tags? Anything you want me to add?


End file.
